Wicked Grin
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: He always gets what he wants. All he has to do is smile. Christian/OC. One-shot.


**A/N: Oh, God, I tried so hard to figure this out. Me and Kait were talking about Jay before and I tried my best. I was listening to Body Language, too. HA!**

He walked into the room and I wanted to fuck him.

No joke. The guy had this... aura about him. We were in this crowded bar, VIP section, but there were still at least fifty people in that dim, smoky room. I couldn't even _see_ him, but the second that door opened and he walked in with Edge, I knew that guy had his eye on every lady in the room.

Randy Orton was sitting next to me, and he had his arm around my shoulders, but he wasn't _with_ me. He kept leaning over to talk really loudly with his friend that was two people down, and he'd drag me with him, like I was his doll or something.

"Oh, well, remember that time I almost decked that concierge?" Randy bellowed, leaning so far over that my head was practically in his lap. "That guy was asking for it!"

I pushed at him slightly. "Randy—"

"I don't know, he was giving me some shit for being an asshole. Like he had any right. I'm _Randy Orton_. I can be an asshole if I want to be, you know what I'm sayin'?"

"Randy, I can't—"

Randy laughed so loud that it made my ears ring, and he pressed against me when he leaned over farther. "If I wasn't on probation I would've taken that guy out right then and there!"

"_Randy_."

He turned, eyes heavy, cigarette near his mouth. "What's up, toots?"

"You're crushing my neck."

"That's not a bad thing." He smiled easily and leaned back, dragging hard on his cigarette. He held it in and looked at me. "So. My place or yours?"

I scoffed slightly. "That depends."

Randy snorted smoke out his nose, flicking his ash onto the girl's skirt next to him. "On _what_?"

"If I go home with _him_."

Randy looked toward the other end of the room, where the blond was sitting with Edge and Jericho, sharing drinks and laughing. He was still giving off pure sex, his eyes transfixed on the girl who just sat down next to Edge, mouth half-smiling.

"_Christian_?" Randy shook his head. "No way are you going home with him."

"How do you know? I saw him looking at me when he first got here."

"He looks at every broad that crosses his path." Randy jostled my shoulder. "Come on, stop playing with me. Yours or mine?"

"Fuck off."

"Fine." Randy pushed me off the couch. "Go find somewhere else to sit, then."

"I'll go sit with Christian."

"Good luck with that."

I kept my head high as I headed over to the other side of the room, where Christian had already spotted me, and was staring me down with that wicked smile on his face as I came over to him.

"Need a date?" I asked smoothly.

He laughed lowly, and lifted his drink to his mouth, that smirk still planted there. But he shook his head.

I choked. _No_?

He winked and turned to his friend when he started talking to him.

I couldn't believe it. I felt like an idiot just standing there, so I turned and went back to Randy, but he already had some stiff brunette trapped under that arm of his, swaying away drunkenly when he'd jerk forward or laugh.

I was left alone in room with fifty people.

"Hey, there."

I turned to the smiling face of Zack Ryder, sweatband in place, half-buttoned purple shirt and all. He had his sunglasses on and his eyes were fiery behind those shades.

It was like settling for cigarettes when you couldn't get pot.

"Hey, Zack." I smiled slightly. "Wanna dance?"

"You know it."

So I pulled him by his collar and led him into the darker, more crowded club, but I still couldn't shake that feeling of Christian's eyes on my back, watching me, undressing me with his eyes.

* * *

Zack Ryder just wasn't Christian.

Sure, he was good enough, but every time I turned around to look him in the eyes as we danced, I only saw Christian, staring down at me, winking, smirking.

"Listen, baby, I'm getting pretty tired. We gonna hit my hotel or not?"

I looked up and Zack was staring at me expectantly, that stupid look on his face, eyes hidden. I shrugged. "Sure."

He half-smiled. "Woo woo woo, baby. I'll be right back."

I nodded and headed back up to the VIP section to get my coat. Randy was already gone, and so were Christian's friends, but I noticed the blond hair before anything else.

He was sitting on the couch, my jacket between his fingers.

I stood, frozen in the doorway, and he just smirked like I was the funniest damn thing he ever saw. "What... are you doing here?"

He lifted my coat. "I got what you need."

"Oh." I willed myself to move, to go over there and take it from him, and when I did, our fingers touched. "Thanks."

He stood up and put one hand in his pocket, one on the back of my neck. He was silent for a solid minute, just looking at me, going down, going up, settling on my face. He half-smiled again. "What are you doing right now?"

I couldn't even breathe. "Uh... Leaving."

He nodded, pouting his lower lip, sizing me up again. "Need a date?"

I should've said no and meant it, but there was no way I wasn't smiling after that. I pushed him slightly. "No."

He pulled me closer, hand going from my neck all the way to my lower back. "You sure about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"Your eyes are saying otherwise."

I blinked slowly, trying to get that smile out of my mind. "I have to go."

"Let me go with you," he whispered.

"I'm leaving."

He grabbed the back of my neck again, harder this time, rougher, and stopped me from going out the door. "Let me give you a piece of advice. Some guidance, if you will."

I willed my heart to slow as he gazed at me.

He licked his lips. "Listen to what I say."

I stepped closer to him. "Or what?"

"There isn't an _or what_." He winked. "Everyone _always_ listens to me."

I stared at him, silent.

"Now, be a good little girl..." He turned me around and smacked my ass to get me going. "And go tell your little distraction that you're leaving with me tonight."

I couldn't help it. I did what I was told. Zack was a little perturbed but he shrugged it off when another girl walked by us, and there he went, after her. I met Christian by the door and he swung his arms around my neck as we walked out, just like Randy, just smoother.

"How'd you know I'd come with you tonight?" I asked as we went to his car.

He gave me that killer half smirk again. "Because I always get what I want."

"And you want me?"

He turned me against the car, mouth practically touching mine. "_You know it_."

_Woo. Woo. Woo._

**A/N: WOW, JAY'S PRETTY HOT, ISN'T HE? AND HA! I can't wait for bandwagon Ryder fans to tell me how hot _he_ is. Thanks, but I knew that when he was an Edgehead. Review.**


End file.
